Sweet Chi
by ine-chan'uchiha
Summary: Um motivo pra viver, era tudo o que eu queria. Vampire Knight. Kaname x Zero. Oneshot. Yaoi. Zero's POV.


Vampire Knight não me pertence, é de Matsuri Hino.

Kaname x Zero. Oneshot. Yaoi. Zero's POV.

-•-

Eu não sei mais o que me mantém vivo.

Seria o desejo de vingança daquela maldita mulher?

Seria o desejo de proteger Yuuki?

Gosto eu da vida que levo?

Eu não sei.

Eu não sei o que fazer.

Alimentada minha vontade de gritar, fazer qualquer coisa para me sentir vivo. Mas não quero estar vivo, me falta algo, que me preencheria... de solidão. Uma ferida incurável, uma dor, um suspiro... Não fora ele que me causaste isso. Não fora ela. Eu mesmo, sou meu próprio infortúnio, o meu tormento, a minha morte. Ah, neve que cai neste dia de inverno, daria de tudo para me juntar à você, me misturar à sua imensurável pureza, para que então viesse o sol. Derreteria contigo, e me esqueceria do que me aflinge e amedronta.

Mas não posso eu fugir dessa prisão... dessas correntes... Tão preso ao que devo fazer, porém tão livre para escolher o caminho que quero seguir... tomado pelo meu desespero. A cada lágrima derramada, uma navalha dilacera meu coração, que já não bate, pois já não encontro um motivo.

Ah, por favor, dá-me um motivo para viver, para contemplar desse mundo apenas o que existe de belo, apenas o que não me fará mal algum... Como o céu azul, um sorriso, como o orvalho que enfeita as flores pela manhã, dando à elas um brilho especial

Salva-me dessa escuridão, de minhas trevas... da cova que eu mesmo cavei.

Naquela noite, ele bateu à porta...

- O que faz aqui, Kaname? - Estava molhado. Teria ele estado na neve? Um liquido escarlate tingia o tecido de sua roupa, o que fez com que meu estômago embrulhasse. Estaria ele caçando? Por que viria aqui, em meu alojamento? Sempre pensei que fosse proibido tal coisa...

- Yuuki está estudando com o diretor. Mandou que lhe avisasse que amanhã não precisará trabalhar, haverá uma excursão. E é só isso.

- Obrigado pelo aviso, Kaname. - Voltei-me para a janela, pela qual estive a observar a neve densa, o dia todo, tocando o vidro. Kaname não foi embora...

- O que está esperando pra ir? - Não o olhei, porém de imediato, ouvi passos lentos em minha direção. Dois braços fortes envolveram minha cintura, era ele... mas por que fizera isso?

- Kaname-senpai?

- ... - Nada respondeu. Senti sua mão gélida deslizar pelo meu rosto, enquanto fazia-me ficar de frente para si, e como não esperava, senti meu coração bater denovo, com uma força que jamais havia sentido, a não ser quando conheci Yuuki... Jamais havia parado para o olhar... e como era bonito. Seus olhos castanhos, tão sedutores, fitavam-me com tanta fome, até poderia-se dizer... luxúria, enquanto me passavam uma sensação tão boa. Mesmo estando encharcado pela água que sobrara daquela cruel neve, continuava tão quente...

Pequenas gotículas de seus cabelos caíam sobre minha pele tão alva, o que causou-me alguns arrepios, ao perceber a proximidade em que nos encontrávamos. Senti seus lábios doces irem de encontro aos meus, os colando, de maneira tão tímida, que jamais queria me separar deles. Fechei os olhos, podendo sentir um gosto metálico, ardente... gosto de sangue. Um gosto que sempre fora o mais prazeroso para mim... hoje provava dos lábios de Kaname, aquele à quem sempre tive aversão.

Sua língua, ávida e aveludada, pedia passagem lentamente. Entreabi lentamente os lábios, deixando-me ser possuído por ele. Delicadamente, como se estivesse temeroso de que fizesse algo que o impedisse, começou a explorar minha boca, cada canto, sem pressa alguma. Minha inexperiência, meu nervosismo, não meu impediam de aproveitar aquele momento. Movimentei minha língua, levando-a de encontro à dele, a massageando. O sangue-puro tornou o beijo mais intenso, o que por minha parte, também fiz. Com as mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito, o gosto do sangue estava mais evidente... E me envolvia, me tirava de si, e me fazia... enlouquecer.

Ficamos sem ar, afastando nossos lábios, apenas para sentir esses mesmos depositando um beijo em minha testa.

- Por isso vim aqui...eu...

- Eu também, Kaname... - Um sorriso sincero, como jamais havia dado, brotava em meu rosto. Ele sorriu também, voltando a me beijar. Não importava o que acontecia, gostaria de ficar sempre assim, sempre ao lado daquele que eu amo.

O sangue quente que tinge minha torturante neve. Que a derrete, que a mancha, que a aquece... E que lhe dá nova razão de existir. Um por que para minha vida, um por que para continuar a lutar pelo que quero... E esse por que é você, Kaname. Hoje, e até o dia que então não mais respirar.

-•-


End file.
